


One Big Happy Family — *Sokka*

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Series: One Big Happy Family [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Katara & Zuko friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka and Zuko are Siblings, Sokka doesn't CARE that Zuko's older, Sokka finds out about Zuko's scar first, Zuko is Sokka's little brother now, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), enemies to family, he then plots a murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: In which Sokka bonds with a grumpy firebender.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Big Happy Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799011
Comments: 51
Kudos: 2193





	One Big Happy Family — *Sokka*

_Fire-Nation-Scum_ is all that runs through Sokka's head when the firebender first tracks them down at the Western Air Temple. Well, that and some other choice words Sokka wouldn't dare say around his kid sister. 

_Acting like he belongs here. Like he could **ever** belong here. _

Toph's insistence that he's sincere doesn't help; the firebender's pathetic begging makes him feel even _less_ inclined to let the guy join their group. When Katara finally _chases the guy off, Tui and La, would you get the damn **hint** , _Sokka thinks "good riddance."

Toph showing up the next morning with burned feet further solidifies his opinion. Even if it _was_ an accident — and how do you _accidentally_ burn _both_ of someone's _feet,_ which they just _happen_ to need to find their way around _anywhere —_ an "accident" like that just proves the guy's out of control. Sokka's not letting anyone like that near his family. 

[•]

 _Maybe Jerkbender isn't the absolute worst,_ he decides. "Jerkbender" currently stands across the courtyard, a pile of dried leaves in his arms and Appa's slobber all over him as the giant bison eats the leaves with gusto. The firebender looks less grouchy than usual. It's weird, and Sokka doesn't really like it. 

_Appa's never that friendly with **me,**_ he thinks bitterly, his expression shifting to a scowl. He stomps off, picking up his fishing rod, and climbs down the cliffside to the river. He hasn't seen many fish there, but anything's better than hanging around and waiting for Jerkbender to turn on them. 

[•]

Sokka...doesn't hate Zuko anymore. 

The guy's got enough on his plate trying to teach Aang (who, like most 12-year-olds, has the attention span of a rat-hog on cactus juice) and dealing with Katara's cold-shouldering. Sokka has no reason to pile it on deeper. 

Sure, he still makes jokes at the Jerkbender's expense, but if Jerkbender doesn't want to be called names, maybe he shouldn't make it so easy. Besides, Sokka calls everyone names. 

Aside from that, Sokka learns, Zuko is a _really good cook._ It took Katara a week to trust that the firebender wasn't going to poison them ( _"Where would I even **get** poison?"_ Zuko asks), but when it finally happens it's _so_ worth it. 

"Not bad, Jerkbender," Sokka remarks through a mouthful of spicy, herby-tasting fish soup (a combination that's surprisingly excellent, who knew?). "Katara might be out of a job."

Katara drenches him with her soup. The group of refugees laugh spiritedly. Sokka sees Jerkbender stifle a laugh. 

_Sense of humor. Noted._

[•]

"So, where's the scar from?" Sokka asks, his curiosity getting the better of him during a particularly dull fishing trip. Zuko had offered to come along, and Sokka's immensely grateful for the company. 

At least he is until Zuko tenses, twisting his fishing line around his fingers. 

"Agni Kai," he grinds out through his teeth. "A fire duel." Sokka's not an expert on healing or, La forbid, burns, but he's watched Gran Gran heal enough to know that the scar is old. It was old when Zuko first sailed to the South Pole. 

Someone challenged a _kid_ to Agni Kai. _Tui and La, no wonder he's got issues._

"Does it hurt?" Sokka asks, trying not to feel sick. 

"No," Zuko answers. "Not physically, at least."

That does nothing to help the pit growing in Sokka's stomach. 

"Hey, I think I've got something!" the firebender diverts the subject, pulling his line in; a small fish wriggles on the hook. 

Sokka considers making a joke on the fish's size; then he pushes the thought away. 

"Nice catch," he says instead. The firebender perks up at the praise, and Sokka is reminded of himself.

"You, too." Zuko nods to Sokka's line, and Sokka notices a medium sized fish tugging to get free. Sokka reels it in, tossing it in the basket. 

"Not a bad catch," Sokka says as they climb back up to the temple at the end of the day, the basket half-full. Zuko insists on carrying it, and Sokka takes the opportunity to make an _honor_ joke. The firebender cracks a smile that wrinkles his good eye at the corner. 

[•]

They've just returned from the Boiling Rock, and Sokka and Katara are filling their dad in on the events since his arrest, and explaining why the Fire Nation's former _Prince_ is now a part of their group. 

Zuko stands apart, watching Dad with what looks like suspicion. Sokka's puzzled, but doesn't give much thought to it. 

It's not until a few days later that Sokka thinks something's up. 

Dad tries to help Katara with something — she says she can do it alone, there's no need for help, _I've done enough on my own._

Dad's expression darkens; and across the room Zuko stands up, a hand on the handle of his sword. Sokka starts, alarmed.

Then Katara mutters an apology, and so does Dad, and they hug, and Zuko takes his hand off the sword. Sokka wonders if it's an 'adults' thing, but _no, he's fine around Chit Sang, he's fine around other_ _adults_ , _why would he_ —

 _Oh,_ Sokka realizes, pieces falling into place. _It's not an_ 'adults' _thing — it's a **'fathers'**_ _thing._ Sokka's seen Zuko act similarly when Teo's dad is around. 

_What could make him so wary of —_

**_Oh._ **

Sokka just might have to commit a murder. 

[•]

Sokka relays his suspicions to his Dad, who immediately understands. From then on his Dad makes a point to include Zuko — he lets Zuko stand near when he's helping Katara cook, and lets him come along on his and Sokka's father-son fishing trips. Zuko seems suspicious at first, like _'why is this guy suddenly being all nice,'_ but gradually warms up and relaxes a little. Sokka thinks Dad might have even taken Zuko aside for a heart-to-heart at one point, because Zuko stops tensing up any time Dad touches Sokka or Katara. 

When Azula arrives at the Air Temple and Zuko goes out to fight her, Dad looks as worried as Sokka feels. 

The fight ends with Azula plummeting through the air, and Zuko more-or-less safe on Appa's back as Aang steers them past the Fire Nation airships. 

[•]

Katara's never hurt Sokka before. 

She's insulted him, sure. Roughed him up, hit him with a few too many snowballs. But never anything that actually _hurt._

But when she looks at him and tells him he doesn't love their mother like she does, his heart _breaks._ Because his little sister thinks that of him. It feels like a failure to him.

When she comes back from her Life-Changing Zuko Field Trip™, she apologizes, but Sokka's still hurt. 

He doesn't really realize how hurt he _actually_ is until Zuko pulls him aside after dinner. 

"Come on, I need help with the dishes."

[•]

Zuko is not the best when it comes to making tea. But his impression of his Uncle Iroh as he does it is pretty hilarious, so Sokka can forgive him the shortcomings. 

They're in Sokka's room at the Firelord's Ember Island house, and boy is _that_ a plot twist. 

it wasn't even Zuko's _turn_ to do the dishes. Sokka should have guessed it was a ploy. 

"Your sister didn't mean what she said," Zuko says, pouring Sokka a cup of tea. 

"I know. She told me," Sokka grumbles, blowing on the tea to cool it off; last time, he just took a drink, and nearly burnt his tongue off. 

"I understand being upset," Zuko continues, picking up his own tea and swallowing half the cup in one gulp. The guy doesn't even seem to notice the heat. _Lucky._ "Katara's not usually so... _"_

 _Bitchy,_ Sokka's brain supplies. "Hurtful," he says out loud instead. "Yeah. She was angry, and I get that, but..."

"But it still hurts."

"Yeah." Sokka bites his lip, looking down at his cup of tea. "It feels a little like a betrayal." 

Zuko flinches, and Sokka figures he must know all about betrayals from someone who's supposed to care about you. 

"Sorry," Sokka says quietly. Zuko shrugs, putting down his cup.

"If what she said still hurts you, maybe you should look inside yourself and find out why," he says. "I think she's wrong. You love a lot. Just in a different way." 

Sokka looks up at the firebender. "But what if she's right? I...I barely remember Mom. In a way, Katara's more of a mother to me than anyone...is that wrong? Isn't that like giving up on Mom?"

Zuko shakes his head. "Letting go isn't the same as giving up. Letting go, accepting that you can't hang onto the past forever...It's important." 

"When'd you get so wise?" Sokka wonders out loud. 

"I just memorized what Aang said to Katara earlier," Zuko says sheepishly. Sokka chuckles. 

[•]

Zuko staggers over to the group, leaning heavy on Katara's shoulder. His clothes hang in burned tatters, a star-shaped scar standing out in the middle of his chest. Sokka's breath catches, because it's the same scar Aang has, and _did he get hit with LIGHTNING?_

Zuko must notice his look, because he narrows his eyes, looking like a stubborn little kid. "I'm fine," he says, though it comes out as more of a wheeze. Sokka looks at Katara, who shakes her head. 

"Come on, Zuko. You need to lie down." She pulls the firebender's arm, and makes deliberate eye contact with Sokka, and the two share a silent message: _This kid needs some **good** __siblings._ At least, that's what Sokka thinks, because he can still hear Azula shrieking as she's hauled away by guards. 

Zuko looks puzzled by their exchange, but doesn't protest when Sokka ducks under his other arm, helping Katara pull the firebender over to where Appa lays in the courtyard. They all collapse, exhausted, and burrow into the bison's soft fur. Toph and Suki find their way over too, and join the pile. Toph pushes her way between Katara and Zuko, wrapping her arms around the firebender. 

"Get some rest, Sparky," she says, because Sokka can feel the tension in Zuko's body, and he knows the guy's heartbeat can't be regular after that. 

Zuko closes his eyes, and within minutes he's asleep. Toph clings to him, and Sokka sighs, because _great, now he's gonna have to fight Toph for big brother status._ But surprisingly, Toph allows Sokka and Katara to move close, and _wow,_ Jerkbender is _really warm._ Sokka's worried for a second, but Toph flicks him on the arm. 

"It's normal," she says, as if she's cuddled with Zuko _before,_ and you know what, that's not really surprising, Toph will force anyone to cuddle with her, especially the aloof Jerkbender who'll resist it most. 

"Okay," Sokka says, pulling Suki closer and keeping his head on Jerkbender's shoulder as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of turned out a mess, but I'm kind of okay with that. And this was my first time writing in the present tense, because I've been reading exclusively present tense fics for a week, so it's all I know at this point! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I'll write a Toph & Zuko story next, because who am I kidding, they're my secondary BroTP (after Sokka & Zuko, of course)


End file.
